Young Master?
by EroseN
Summary: "Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's head, smoothing down his soft hair. The young boy rolled over and held tightly to Sebastian. The demon pulled him into his lap, feeling odd. Normally, he didn't mind seeing people in anguish, even enjoyed it, but with Ciel it was different. Sebastian hated seeing anything but himself bothering his young master."


**Hello dearest readers! In case you all needed another testament to my insanity, here you go! Yes, this be lemon flavored yaoi, so if you don't like it don't read it. Also, if it makes you feel better, you can pretend that Ciel is a bit older... Anyway, please review and whatnot!**

* * *

"Young master, it is time to get up." Sebastian bent over Ciel's head, smiling. The young earl sleepily blinked his eyes and frowned at his butler's close proximity. He sat up, pushing the blankets down and waiting for Sebastian to undress him. Sebastian smiled at the boy's pompous manor and proceeded to slowly unbutton the long white dress shirt Ciel slept in. A sudden gust of wind blew in through the open door and Ciel shivered. Sebastian watched the light play of his small, undefined muscles and licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't wait until he'd fulfilled the contract so that he could taste this beautifully cultured soul before him. Even after everything this young boy had seen and done, he still had an air of sweet innocence about him. Sebastian pulled the shirt fully off of Ciel but didn't move to redress him. Oh, how fun it would be to defile that innocence… Ciel cleared his throat. It wasn't unusual to catch Sebastian staring at him like he wanted to eat him, but today his gaze seemed different.

"Well, get on with it. I'm sure you have things to attend to." Sebastian nodded and continued dressing his young master.

For the rest of the day, Sebastian continued to watch his prey whenever the chance arose. Finally, after shouting at Sebastian for the third time, Ciel snapped.

"That's it. Get out, you're bothering me." Sebastian nodded, pleased with himself that he had forced a reaction out of his young master. He turned and left without a word.

As he honestly had nothing better to do, Sebastian decided to play a game with Ciel. Every time the boy stood up or moved around, Sebastian would position himself just in the corner of his eye so that Ciel would turn around to look for him. Sebastian then moved somewhere else, greatly helped by his demon speed. He was just about to give up on his game when, after turning around yet again, Ciel grabbed his head and shouted in frustration.

"Get out of my head! Why am I thinking about you now? You haunt my dreams and now when I'm awake too?" He flung his teacup across the room, shattering it against the wall, splattering a dark liquid across the wallpaper. Sebastian was torn between his need to clean up the mess and wanting Ciel to call for him. He decided to wait a little longer and stayed hidden in the corner where he had been for a while now. Ciel refused to look up from his work for a good half hour, but he soon found his gaze drifting to the spot on the wall. He hated to call Sebastian back so soon after he had sent him away, but felt that there was no other option.

"Sebastian, come here." Ciel called in a strong voice, knowing that his demon would hear him no matter where he was. Sebastian stepped out of his corner and smiled, surprising Ciel.

"H- how long have you been there?" Ciel stuttered out.

"Oh, not long, my lord. I saw a spider and I simply had to dispose of it. Please forgive the interruption." He lied smoothly. Ciel glared at him but let it drop. It was true that Sebastian would go to great lengths to kill any spider he saw.

"Clean up that unsightly mess before it stains then prepare dinner for me." Sebastian nodded at his orders and hurried away for a towel to clean the mess.

Of course, dinner was already prepared, so he quickly wiped up the spill and led Ciel down to the dining room.

After his meal, Ciel pushed the plate away.

"What's for dessert tonight?" Sebastian placed a small slice of cake in front of him.

"Tonight we have angel's food cake topped with the freshest strawberries this country has to offer. The juices have been sweetened with a bit of sugar to create the perfect dessert. Please enjoy." Ciel ignored his butler's flamboyant hand gestures and ate his dessert. He looked around for his napkin but it was nowhere to be found. Actually, if he had cared to look in Sebastian's pocket, then perhaps…

"My lord, is something the matter?" Sebastian asked, his voice full of concern. Ciel shook his head and attempted to wipe the juices off of his face with the back of his hand.

"Young master, allow me." Sebastian rushed over to his side and leaned down. He gently licked Ciel's smooth face, clearing the berry and sugar trails.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed in surprise and anger. Sebastian looked at him, waiting for whatever would come next. He so enjoyed the light flush beginning to creep up Ciel's pale neck as he stared down at the boy.

"Nothing. Prepare me for bed." Ciel stood up and walked toward his bedroom, Sebastian following.

He performed the nightly ritual of dressing Ciel for bed and tucking him in.

"Good night, my lord." Sebastian blew out the lamp but instead of leaving like he normally would, he sat in the chair next to Ciel's bed. He was hidden in the shadows, able to observe Ciel but not be seen by the boy. He was curious about what Ciel had mentioned earlier and wanted to watch him sleep. He removed his gloves and vest and settled in to watch. The butler did not have long to wait. Before long, Ciel began tossing and turning in his sleep.

"No, stop! No… Please! Sebastian, where are you?" Ciel turned over, sobbing in his sleep. Sebastian watched for a moment more then sat next to Ciel on the bed.

"I'm here, young master. I'm here." Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's head, smoothing down his soft hair. The young boy rolled over and held tightly to Sebastian. The demon pulled him into his lap, feeling odd. Normally, he didn't mind seeing people in anguish, even enjoyed it, but with Ciel it was different. Sebastian hated seeing anything but himself bothering his young master. He held Ciel until he calmed down and realized where he was and whom he was clinging to.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Ciel tried to push himself away from Sebastian but of course was overpowered.

"I heard you calling for me, my lord." He answered simply. Ciel blushed deeply at being found out. Sebastian tilted the boy's head up to look at him.

"You're not starting to depend on me, are you? We've had this conversation before master." He comically pinched the bridge of his nose as if Ciel gave him a headache. "Or is it perhaps you've fallen for me?"

"Of course I haven't! What's gotten into you?" Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes, one a beautiful deep blue, the other shining with his mark. Sebastian thought about how fun it would be to leave his mark on the rest of the little body before him.

"Convince me then. I don't believe you." Sebastian closed the distance between them and flicked his tongue out to taste Ciel's lips. Is this what his soul will taste like? Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian took his chance and fastened their mouths together. He pulled away to judge Ciel's reaction and noticed him breathing hard.

"Sebastian… I order you to-" Sebastian cut him off with another hungry kiss, knowing that if he let his master speak he would be sent away again. He pushed Ciel backward onto the bed, covering the small boy with his body, pressing them close together. He placed a hand behind Ciel's knee and pulled his legs apart, causing the boy to wrap his legs around Sebastian's waist. His hand caressed his leg, running up the back of it. When his fingertips brushed Ciel's rounded cheek, he felt the boy tense up and gasp against his mouth.

Once again, Sebastian removed his lips from Ciel's, but did not pause in his assault. He quickly unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and trailed a line of burning kisses down his chest, pausing at one nipple, sucking and biting, eliciting a moan from Ciel. Sebastian licked the side of Ciel's neck before biting down hard. The boy cried out in pain as Sebastian drew blood, but Sebastian attempted to make it better by kissing away the tears he had caused. By now, he was fairly certain that Ciel wouldn't push him away, and he sat back to look at his handiwork. Ciel lay there, panting. The small smear of blood on his neck made a nice contrast, in Sebastian's opinion, with the pale white of his creamy skin.

"Why?" Ciel pleaded. Sebastian smiled. His reply was to run his hand down Ciel's side, tickling him. He then took one finger and lightly traced it down Ciel's length. This ignited a new fire in the boy as he desperately tried to get away. Sebastian's skilled fingers were unforgiving though, and as he began to pump Ciel's erection the boy stopped struggling, instead moving his hips with Sebastian's hands.

"Let me hear your voice, young master." Sebastian commanded in a quiet but strong voice. Ciel complied, perhaps without knowing it, and let out a cry as he released into his servant'a hand. Sebastian brought his hand to his mouth and licked it. Maybe this was closer to what his soul would taste like. Of course, now he was more interested in the corporeal side of Ciel who lay limp on the bed, drained. Sebastian licked his neck where he had made him bleed earlier just for good measure and began to remove himself from his master. Ciel opened his eyes.

"Sebastian? You're not going to...?" hearing those tentative words come from Ciel's mouth sounded too much like an offer to him, and he hurriedly unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. Ciel could feel the order of get off on the tip of his tongue, but for some reason could not bring himself to order Sebastian away. So when he felt Sebastian's tongue prodding his entrance, he gasped in surprise at the strange feeling but did not push him away.

After making sure that Ciel was properly lubricated, sebastian slowly pressed a finger in, waiting for his master to adjust before adding another, beginning to stretch out his virgin hole. He heard Ciel whimper as he added a third finger and stopped moving.

"Is everything all right, young master?" he said smoothly. Ciel glared at him.

"Of course not! How could everything be all right?" His voice came out shaky as Sebastian chuckled and pulled his fingers out. Once again, Sebastian reached for Ciel's legs, spreading them apart and positioning himself at his entrance. He spread his pre-cum in the pink ring of muscle then slid into his master, reveling in the tight hot feeling Ciel gave him. He began to move and heard Ciel cry out again, this time in pain. The sound simply made Sebastian want him even more and he picked up the pace, not caring anymore about Ciel's comfort. Sebastian had a death grip on Ciel's hips and could feel his nails digging into the soft flesh there. With a final thrust, Sebastian threw back his head and came into Ciel, eyes shining bright red.

In an unexpected show of kindness, Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's cheek, feeling new tear tracks already forming. Ciel had his eyes shut tightly, obviously refusing to acknowledge what had just happened. Sebastian complied with his master's implied orders and got up, collecting his clothes and exiting the room without a word.

The next morning, Sebastian went again to wake Ciel up but found him already sitting up, beginning to dress himself. Sebastian hurried over.

"Master, allow me. You should have just waited." Sebastian shook his head at Ciel's foolishness. When he pulled the wrinkled shirt off of the boy though, he understood why Ciel hadn't wanted him to see his body. Sebastian smirked as his gaze travelled over the pale body dotted with bite marks. He peered lower and saw bruises already forming where his fingers had dug into Ciel's hips.

"I'm very sorry sir, but I think a bath is in order. You wouldn't want any of those injuries to get infected, now would you?" it seemed all Ciel could do this morning was scowl. Sebastian picked him up and carried him to the bath. He set the boy down in the warm water and commenced washing him, scrubbing at his back and gently soaping the rest of his body. When Sebastian's hand reached under the water to clean between Ciel's legs, the boy quickly turned away.

"I can do it myself." Sebastian noticed him blushing again and smiled at how adorable he was.

"Just let me do it, my lord. It is much easier, trust me." and once again he reached down to clean

* * *

**Hm, I wasn't sure how to end this, so if anyone has a better idea for an ending don't hesitate to let me know. Other than that, please review, and be honest. I need all the con crit I can get!**


End file.
